The bodyguard
by VSATGPFAN88
Summary: Santana es una famosa criminologa del FBI y su vida cambia cuando se le es asignado el trabajo de guardaespaldas de la princesa Quinn. este fic esta ambientado en una época del futuro en la cual la democracia es suplantada por la monarquía.
1. Chapter 1

**the bodyguard**

¡2 Enero, oficinas del FBI, 9:00 am

-Lopez, smythe te llama-dijo un hombre alto con traje negro y lentes oscuros

-Voy dame un segundo-respondió una hermosa latina de cabello azabache, ojos marrones y con bellas curvas mientras arreglaba un montón de carpetas.

Al poco tiempo de haber terminado de arreglar las carpetas la chica se dirigió a una de las oficinas con paredes de vidrio blindado.

-Que quieres?-dijo la latina mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de cuero blanco.

-Buenos días Sebastian como te ha ido?, tal vez deberías empezar así después de todo soy tu jefe-respondió un hombre de unos 29 años con cabello castaño, ojos verdes, alto y también vestido de traje color beige y corbata azul marino.

-Sebastian hace años que te conozco eres como mi mejor amigo así que te hablo como yo quiera-dijo mientras comía un maní de un tazon que había en el escritorio de Sebastian.

-Bueno, bueno, santana sabes por qué estás aquí?

-No por que? Para un nuevo caso?-dijo Santana emocionada

-Me temo que no, es para un trabajo más importante, dime de casualidad conoces a los reyes?

-Pues claro y quién no? Qué? Hay algún caso en la realeza?-dijo cada vez más emocionada.

-Pues no, gracias a dios no, y de casualidad conoces a la princesa?

-Pues no mucho pero si, digo es la modelo y chica barbie más conocida en el país

-Bueno y viste su último escándalo?-preguntó Sebastian lanzándole una página de periódico con letras impresas fuente Arial en negrita y enorme con la noticia "**PRINCESA LANZA DE UN EDIFICIO A SU GUARDAESPALDAS**"

-Ah sí, pobre Abrahams oí que quedo paralítico por eso-dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza hacia el artículo

-Si la princesa Quinn es algo difícil, y es precisamente por eso es que te llame tu seras su nueva guardaespaldas, eres la mejor capacitada para eso

-Que!? Estas bromeando no? Soy criminóloga trabajo para el FBI no en cualquier tiendita de boulevard, soy una de las mejores agentes y de las mas jóvenes sin mencionar el caso del "Huérfano"

-Lo sé y es exactamente por eso que te eligieron a ti, mira no fui yo ok?, fueron los propios reyes quienes revisaron el curriculum de cada agente del FBI y de todos te escogieron a ti, mira como amigo te recomiendo que aceptes el trabajo no solo ganaras el triple de lo que ganas ahora sino que también viviras con lujos y viajaras a donde sea que vaya la princesa, mira si no lo haces no vas a tener más casos,son órdenes superiores a mi-dijo Smythe mirándola preocupadamente y rogando por que entendiera.

Santana se quedo un rato pensando y analizando la nueva información hasta que finalmente dijo.

-Y por cuánto tiempo tendré que ser la niñera de barbie- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-El tiempo que se necesite para que la princesa cambie de actitud, además niñera ya has sido pero de Evans-respondió Sebastian sonriendo lo que hizo sonreír a Santana

-Muy bien y cuando empiezo?

-Hoy mismo es mas ahora irás a tu departamento a empacar y Cohen-Chang te estará esperando en el aeropuerto a las 10:00 am.

-Bien…-dijo a regañadientes pero unos segundos después su expresión se relajó-Así que esta será la última vez que nos veremos en mucho tiempo no?

-Me temo que si-dijo cabizbaja y la abrazo por unos momentos-pero estoy seguro de que me harás sentir muy orgulloso cuando ya no tengamos que ver la clase de noticias que siempre salen de Quinn

-si bueno si me llega a intentar lanzar por la ventana te juro que no respondo si tengo que ser yo la que vaya a juicio

-Jajajajaja ya lo creo, temo por esa niña si intenta algo así-rió Sebastian mientra mantenía abierta la puerta de su oficina para que Santana saliera.

12 Enero, aeropuerto, 10:10 am

-Y es que pensabas no venir?-preguntó una chica asiática de unos 27 años, vestida de traje negro.

-si bueno es que el tráfico aquí es horrible-respondió Santana mientras le entregaba parte de su equipaje a la asiática y se alisaba el pelo alborotado por la brisa con la mano.

-Si bueno Mike necesita el avión después de que te lleven a ti, y lo necesita para antes del mediodía

-Bueno no es mi problema sabes tu novio puede arreglárselas solo

-Solo sube y cállate-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

-Ay si porque yo estoy tan emocionada de ser niñera-dijo con sarcasmo mas para ella que para la asiática.

-Bueno velo por el lado amable en poco tiempo serás parte de la realeza-dijo mientras colocaba en unos gabinetes el equipaje de Santana

-Cállate Tina-dijo rodando los ojos y poniéndose unos audífonos y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de back to black


	2. Chapter 2

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer es por ustedes que me inspiran a escribir y me alegra muchisimo que les haya gustado sin duda seguire escribiendo pero voy a tardar un poco en actualizar porque estoy teniendo problemas con la pc.**

12 Enero, Palacio Fabray, 11:00 am

El sonido de tacones tocando el piso de mármol resonaba por todo el gran salón mientras la chica que los portaba se agarraba la cabeza y gritaba.

-Ustedes que?! Les dije que no necesito a NADIE para que me cuide tengo 20 años ya no soy una bebe, me se cuidar sola y soy una de las celebridades mas conocidas-gritó una chica de cabello largo y rubio, ojos rayados entre los colores verde y color avellana, alta y llevaba un vestido color magenta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y llevaba unos tacones color plateados de unos 10 cm.

-Si pero si mal no recuerdo LANZASTE A UN HOMBRE DE UNA VENTANA! y ahora todos lo saben esta en la primera página de todos los periódicos, de casualidad sabes el daño que le hace a mi imagen?-exclamó un hombre con traje gris y corbata aquamarina, muy alto, ojos avellana y cabello rubio rojizo, mientras le lanzaba el artículo de periódico sobre una mesa.

-No lo lancé el se cayó mira yo solo le estaba gritando porque me revisó el celular y el solo me ignoraba así que le lancé un zapato tuyo que estaba por ahí y no sabía que la ventana estaba abierta y el retrocedió y se cayó, fin de la historia. Ustedes debieron decirme que contrataron a uno nuevo sin decirme y que no necesito

-Querida si lo necesitas, dices que ya no eres una niña pero actuas como una y hasta que no cambies de actitud no vas a tener su independencia-dijo una mujer rubia y de ojos verdes mientras revolvía el café.

-Mamá! yo no actúo como una niña actúo como alguien normal a quien le molesta tener a un acosador las 24 horas del día, acaso sabían que el pervertido me miraba en la ducha? no verdad así que no tienen derecho a decidir que es lo mejor para mi-respondió enojada mientras los miraba intensamente a ambos.

-No me interesa, el hacía bien su trabajo y además ya no tendrás porque preocuparte porque tu nuevo guardaespaldas es una mujer-dijo el sr. Fabray mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

-Puuf lo que faltaba, les demostraré que se equivocan y verán que esa anciana no durará ni e días-dijo Quinn de manera desafiante mientras se retiraba.

-Por cierto vendrá hoy a las 12-gritó la sra. Fabray mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de café.

12 Enero, Palacio Fabray, 12:27 pm

Santana miraba hacia el gran palacio que estaba en frente de ella y se disponía a entrar pero una gran mano blanca le agarró el hombro, instintivamente ella agarró la mano y de un movimiento derribo al hombre que la sujetaba haciéndolo desplomarse en el piso de piedra.

-Wow Lopez no has cambiado nada pero soy yo Sam-dijo el hombre alzando las manos en rendición, era alto, rubio, con ojos verdes y una gran boca roja.

-Oh por dios Evans! que coño haces aquí?-dijo mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Bueno ahora trabajo como guardia de seguridad

-A ti también te obligaron?

-Pues no, la paga es mejor pero espera un minuto tu vas a ser la nueva guardaespaldas de la bellisima Quinn?

-Por desgracia si, pero fue por obligación.

-Mmm ya veo, quisieras tomar un café conmigo es mi hora de almorzar y así podre mostrarte el lugar

-Seguro, crees que pueda comer también muero de hambre

-Pues claro, ven-dijo agarrando parte de su equipaje y condujendola dentro del castillo

Despues de un pequeño tour hacia la cocina, por fin entraron a la gran cocina donde había una mujer de unos 53 años vestida de criada, tenía el cabello color café y ojos negros.

-Meredith esta listo el almuerzo?-preguntó Sam mientras tomaba asiento junto al mesón y le indicaba a Santana que hiciera lo mismo

-Ya casi hoy hice tu favorito, Lasaña-respondió mientras le servía una taza de café- y tu quien eres?-le dijo a Santana

-Soy Santana Lopez la nueva guardaespaldas de la princesa-dijo lo ultimo entre dientes.

-Ah bueno bienvenida, pero espero que no se acostumbre a estar con Evans siempre me convence de que le sirva de comer mas temprano y aquí en la cocina-dijo mientras servía otra taza de café

-Si bueno lo tendré en cuenta.

-Y dime, como es que aceptaste?-preguntó Sam mientras bebía de su café

-Me chantajearon, Sebastian me dijo que si no aceptaba no me darían mas casos, digo aun no entiendo como es que de todos me seleccionaron a mi que mi trabajo es descubrir a brutales asesinos.

-Si eso me impresionó también digo que te eligieran sabiendo lo "sutiles" que son tus casos

-Lo se y honestamente no me gusta para nada el estar aquí

-Bueno, bueno pero me tienes a mi así que por lo menos tienes a un asombroso amigo

-O a otro bebe al cual cuidar.

-Hey! la única vez que me tuvite que ayudar fue solo en el 40 así que no me jusguez así eh-dijo sonriendo y empezando a comer de su lasaña y lo mismo hizo Santana

-Si, si, si claaaro

-Oh cállate-dijo sonriendo

-Meredith! ya esta lista mi comida?-exclamó la princesa mientras colocaba su bolso sobre el mesón

-Si señorita Fabray-contestó la criada colocando un plato de ensalada cesar y una pequeña porción de lasaña.

-Bien, Sam que haces acá? y quien coño eres tu?-pregunto Quinn con el ceño fruncido hacia ambos.

-Bueno como y ella es...

-Santana su nueva guardaespaldas-dijo y el vaso de jugo de naranja de Quinn cayó al suelo.


	3. Chapter 3

-Es imposible!, tu..tu no eres una anciana-dijo rápidamente Quinn con una expresión incrédula.

-Si, estoy muy segura de eso, mira…

-Alto! Sam, Cenicienta largo de aquí ya!-dijo y ambos se retiraron no sin que antes Sam se llevara su plato de lasaña

-Hey no tienes que ser tan grosera-le reprimió Santana con una mirada ruda

-Tú no me dices que hacer ok? Y te aconsejaría que no desempaques porque no te vas a quedar mucho tiempo

-Eso es una amenaza?-dijo Santana con una sonrisa sarcástica y dando un paso mas cerca de ella

-No, es un hecho-dijo la princesa desafiante.

-Si planeas tirarme por la ventana te advierto que las cosas resultaran diferentes para ti. Además te diré un secreto-dijo mientras quedaba frente a frente de Quinn, más cerca de lo hubiese deseado Quinn por lo cual se sonrojo, santana se acercó a su oído y le susurro-Yo tampoco quiero ser tu guardaespaldas ni mucho menos protegerte-finalizó alejándose de la princesa regresando a comer su lasaña.

-Tu..tu pagarás por tu insolencia-tartamudeó y dio un pisotón

-Oh en serio? Muero por verlo-respondió dando un bocado a su lasaña

-Eres irritable! No voy a permitir que seas mi guardaespaldas ni muerta-dijo y se retiró de la cocina con una muy amarga cara.

-Patética-murmuró Santana mientras bebía café

-Papa! Te juro que me amenazo! Tienes que despedirla es un peligro para mi estar con ella-suplicó Quinn a su padre mientras este se veía en el espejo.

-Ves esto cariño?-dijo levantando un mechón de cabello el cual revelaba una cana

-Si..

-Estas son las consecuencias de tus multiples quejas, tú me sacas estas canas! Tu eres la causante de mis problemas de imagen y estoy harto ya basta! Ella se queda es mas voy a hablar con ella ahora mismo y la voy a felicitar por ponerte en tu lugar-grito el rey mientras agarraba la muñeca de Quinn y se dirigían a la cocina.

-Pero papá! No oiste lo que me dijo ella no quiere ser mi guardaespaldas y cito "mucho menos cuidarme"

-Claro que no quiere crees que no sabe lo que tus anteriores guardaespaldas dicen de ti, que eres insufrible, malcriada, egoísta y una muy larga lista de cosas que no me atrevo a decir porque eres mi hija y te amo, el punto es que eso se acaba ahora!

-Papá…-comenzó a decir pero terminó la oración ya que sintió su voz quebrarce. ¿De verdad su propio padre pensaba eso de ella?

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la cocina donde efectivamente Santana estaba hablando con Sam

-Srta. Lopez me alegra que haya podido llegar-dijo el rey con una increíble máscara de calma y completamente sumergido en su papel como rey.

-Buenos días mi señor-dijo rápidamente Santana mientras hacia una reverencia-Es un honor poder hablar con usted.

-El placer es mío, venga acompáñeme y traiga su equipaje-dijo mientras daba media vuelta. Los tres se fueron caminando en silencio, uno muy incomodo hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación con 2 puertas hechas de oro puro, paredes de color rosa y con una alfombra blanca con diseños de círculos rosas, una cama del tamaño de 2 camas matrimoniales juntas, la pared de enfrente era hecha de vidrio dando una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

-Wow-fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Santana.

-Aquí es donde dormirás en la habitación de quinn, ahora cariño te importaría dejarnos a mi y a la señorita Lopez a solas?-dijo el sr. Fabray.

-No padre-dijo la princesa casi tan bajo que no se oyó y finalmente se retiró.

-Muy bien primero que todo siento que hayamos que tomar medidas extremas para que aceptara venir y ayudar a mi hija, se que no es su área de trabajo pero mi corazón me dice que usted es la indicada y su historial es asombroso. Segundo mi esposa y yo creemos que sería una maravillosa influencia para ella, verás Quinn es una chica difícil, un dolor de cabeza diría yo pero no es mala y estamos desesperados porque cambie, es mi única heredera y debe aprender a comportarse y usted debe hacer que sea posible.

-Con el debido respeto sr. No soy terapista, no hago milagros y no creo que sea la indicada me dedico a atrapar asesinos brutales no a cambiar a la gente con charlas motivadoras.

-Lo se, pero creo firmemente que con su experiencia logrará ese cambio en ella, te investigamos mas de lo que crees Santana y si creo que eres la indicada.

-Pero..

-Mire si mi hija sigue así me va a arruinar y no puedo permitirlo, le prometo que si durante su estadía aquí no noto ningún cambio volverá a su vida normal de acuerdo? Estoy, no, estamos desesperados. Tenemos un trato?-Al decir eso Santana se quedo unos segundos pensando y finalmente dijo firmemente

-De acuerdo, pero mantenga su promesa, si ella no cambia me ire.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, ahora la dejaré aquí para que se instale…pensándolo mejor le dire a una de las sirvientas que organice la habitación para que usted y mi hija puedan compartirla perfectamente mientras usted nos acompaña a mi, mi hija y mi esposa a comer.

-Muchas gracias sr, pero ya comí.

-no importa venga para charlar un poco.

-Sr…-comenzó a decir pero algo en la mirada del sr. Fabray decía firmemente que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta-Esta bien.

-Excelente, acompáñeme-dijo mientras ambos salian de la habitación e hizo un gesto con la mano para que la princesa los siguiera.

-Esto será interesante-murmuro para si misma Santana mientras intercambiaba miradas recelosas con la rubia.

Sorry por hacerlos tan cortos pero es que como ya les dije la pc esta en estado crítico y en cualquier momento se apaga así que escribo medio nerviosa por si se apaga y no lo llego a guaradar y puuuf. De nuevo muchisimas gracias por tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer esto se los agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazon.

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que ya es oficial la pc murio y no me he metido en ninguna pc desde entonces. Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia en la cual seguire tratando de seguir.

El almuerzo con los reyes fue muy extraño, fue de esas comidas incomodas donde los suegros interrogan al pretendiente de su hija o hijo. Le preguntaron de su niñez, lo que aspiraba a ser desde entonces, donde estudio, cuales eran sus estrategias para asegurar la protección de su hija, etc. Por un instante Santana tuvo el vago pensamiento de que tal vez, había otra razón por la que la contrataron aparte de su profesión, claro tan rápido como ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza Santana lo empujo lejos de su mente.

Finalmente escapó de los reyes con la escusa de que tenía que ponerse al día con los demás guardias.

Al llegar a la sala donde los guardias estaban almorzando se encontró con una sorpresa.

-Puck?! Frankenteen?!-exclamó asombrada mientras se dirigía a 2 hombres, uno tenía un mohicano, ancho de hombros y con ojos castaños y el otro mucho mas alto que el anterior, mas fornido y relleno y también con ojos castaños.

-Santana?!-exclamaron al unísono los 2 hombros.

-Que hacen ustedes 2 idiotas aquí?-dijo mientras abrazaba a los 2 hombres quienes fueron sus amigos en la universidad.

-Eso me pregunto yo..yo cuido las puertas del castillo-dijo el chico de mohicano.

-Y que hay de ti Frankenteen?-dijo la latina dirigiendose al chico muy grande.

-Bueno yo escolto a las mejores amigas de la princesa. Y tu? que haces aquí?

-Bueno yo soy la nueva "guardaespaldas" de la princesa-dijo entre dientes.

-JAJAJAJA no en serio Tana que haces aquí?-pregunto el hombre de mohicano.

-Es en serio Puck.

-jajaja Santana vienes a "protegerla" o a asesinarla?-pregunto Finn con una sonrisa de burla.

-Jaja muy divertido Finn, es en serio los reyes les pareció divertido torturarme...ejem..que era la mejor para el trabajo-dijocon sarcasmo y viendo a todos lados por si acaso.

-Bueno bueno te creemos-sentenció al fin Puck con una pequeña sonrisa de burla-si sabes que ella es una pesadilla no?

-Estoy muy al tanto. Por cierto Finn tenemos que hablar.

-Que? por que?

-Como que por que? Para que me hables de sus mejores amigas tengo que estar al tanto de TODO-dijo mientras le indicaba que se sentara con ella en una mesa.

-Bien pero te lo advierto yo solo escolto a las amigas de su...mmm como decirlo?...clase?

-No importa ven.

Bien primero esta Brittany Pearce. Ella es rubia, alta, ojos azules y su gran pasión es el baile. Es la mejor amiga de la princesa, es bastante inocente, vive en su propio mundo, pero al mismo tiempo es sabia, a su manera claro pero lo es, es muy dulce y es princesa de Inglaterra. Es muy buena guardando secretos y si en alguien confía Quinn ese alguien sin duda alguna es Brittany. La 2da es Marley Rose. Es una chica dulce, timida, es bellisima concabello castaño y ojos de un azul muy intenso. Ella es diferente porque ella solía se solo la hija de una simple cocinera de una escuela en Ohio, pero esa mujer de un gran corazón y bondad muy extensa conquistó el corazón del rey de Francia y desde entonces Marley se convirtió en la 2da heredera al trono frances. Ambas se conocieron en una cena y desde ese entonces las 3 Quinn, Brittany y Marley son inseparables. Por otro lado esta Mercedes Jones. Es la 3ra heredera al trono de Sudafrica, es de piel morena, cabello azabache y ojos marrones. Desde lo que pasó con la hija de la princesa Quinn, Mercedes ha sido muy especial para esta ya que demostró ser una persona de gran corazón y excelente amiga. Ella no es tan unida a Brittany o a Marley pero sin duda si de Quinn-finalizó Finn con un asentimiento al ver como Santana terminaba de escribir los datos en una libreta negra.

-Gracias, creo que lo tengo.

-De nada, hey un consejo mas te vale caerles bien a las princesas si les caes bien a ellas estoy seguro que te dará una gran cantidad de puntos con la princesa, la mayoría de los otros guardaespaldas no eran de la agrado de estas por lo tanto la princesa los despreciaba.

-Gracias Frankenteen, de verdad lo tendré muy en cuenta.

-Bien porque vendrán mañana en la noche a la fiesta de máscaras.

-Wait que? mañana hay una fiesta?

-Así es vendrán todos los monarcas a celebrar los 25 años de casados de los reyes Judy y Russell-dijo con una media sonrisa para luego soltar una risita de como la boca de la latina casi caía al piso-parece que no te han informado muy bien.

-Shit no, no me han dicho nada-dijo mientras se levantaba-donde esta Evans?

-Conoces a Evans?-preguntó Finn con incredulidad.

-Pues claro trabajó para el FBI y fue mi compañero una vez ¬¬

-Ahh bueno creo que lo vi por los campos si quieres Puck te acompaña.

-Eso estaría bien.

-Vams bebe, Puckzilla te dará el recorrido de tu vida-dijo Puck enarcando las cejas.

-Si si claro, solo muevete.

El jardín era majestuoso con una extensión de diferentes especies de plantas en un pequeño ríohabía unas bellisimas flores de loto. Todo era tan verde, fresco y majestuoso. Puck y Santana pasaron atra vez de un pequeño puente de piedra que hacía de ese lugar mas antiguo.

Después de pasar un arco de flores encontraron a Sam lo que parecía estar escribiendo.

-EVANS! se puede saber por que no me dijiste que mañana había una fiesta de máscaras con los monarcas de los demás reinos?!-gritó hecha una furia Santana mientras se dirigía al rubio quien como reflejo escondió el libro.

-Eeh..Lo siento lo olvide tenía otras cosas en mente, pero te lo recompensaré lo juro-dijo dandole una sonrisa de disculpas.

-Así y como lo harás?-dijo esta con suspicacia

-Bailando contigo mañana por supuesto-dijo sonriendo-y con otra cosa lo pensaré luego.

-Hmm mas te vale kiddo.

-Ejem me tengo que ir una de las criadas necesita a Puckzilla-dijo Puck mientras con una sonrisa coqueta se iba.

-Puck nunca cambiara.

-Seeeh, de donde lo conoces?

-Estaba en mi mismo edificio en la universidad.

-Oh ya veo.

-Mmm y que hacías aquí?-dijo señalando el libro escondido tras una estatua de la reina donde apenas se veía la punta del libro.

-Que? como...?

-Soy muy observadora, Sammy no por nada soy una de las mas valiosas agentes del FBI.

-Tendré que recordarlo mas seguido-dijo mientras agarraba el libro.

-Y que hay en el libro?

-Mmm no mucho solo citas de mis libros favoritos

-Mientes, respondiste un poco más rápido que lo que una verdadera respuesta indiferente sonaría sin mencionar que tu pecho se infló un poco, diría que ya tenías la respuesta preparada y la has dicho unas que otras veces-dijo Santana apuntandolo acusadoramente.

-Wooow eso fue...woow

-Si bueno responde.

-Esta bien...-Sam dió un suspiro y con pequeño rubor dijo-escribía un capitulo de mi novela.

-Oh en serio? y de que trata-dijo Santana con una sonrisa, tratando de esconder una pequeña risa.

-No te burles...trata de como la princesa se enamora de un ángel caído que para complacer al Ewa-Kai que es un super demonio que le dará el poder de conquistar el planeta tierra y para eso ese ángel caído tiene que enamorar a la princesa y después matarla cuando se entregue completamente y todo eso sin el enamorarse de ella también-Finalizó con una mirada nerviosa.

-Oh bueno suena interesante, aunque un poco cliché, pero dime esa princesa está inspirada en...

-Shhh NO! no lo digas alguien podría oírte.

-Aaaw..eso kiddo-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y dandole pequeñas puntadas con la punta de los dedos en su pecho-Comprendo porque escogiste este lugar, es hermoso.

-Si..y muy tranquilo además si supieras la historia de este lugar-dijo con un sonrisa dulce el rubio mientras suspiraba.

-Ah si? pues dimela.

-No puedo, te lo tiene que contar un miembro de la familia real. Son las reglas.

-Y para que despiertas curiosidad entonces? eh?

-Es involuntario.

-Si bueno, que pasa si me lo cuentas?-dijo y Sam se volteó con una expresión de horror.

-Pues te castigarían de la forma más cruel y después bueno...-hizo un gesto con el dedo deslizándolo por su garganta.

-Oh ya veo...

-Si...será mejor irnos tenemos que decirle a Annabeth que te consiga una máscara.

Espero que les haya gustado espero encontrar una pc donde subir el proximo cap. gracias por leer los aprecio mucho y disculpen otra vez por la tardanza.

XOXO


	5. Chapter 5

La princesa entro a su habitación hecha una furia, como era posible que sus padres fueran tan ciegos? Que no veian que su nueva "guardaespaldas" era una hipócrita? Que no tenía ninguna intención de cuidarla? Lo primero que la latina le había dicho al llegar era que no tenía intenciones de cuidarla y ahora frente a sus padres les dice hasta una "estrategia" para cuidarla y esa misma estrategia era para arruinarle la vida a la princesa. Según Santana ella ya no podía salir 5 veces por semana de fiesta ya que eso la pondría mas "propensa" al peligro. Ahora ya solo se le permitirá salir 2 veces por semana como máximo.

-ESTAS ARRUINANDO MI VIDA!-gritó Quinn en su habitación mientras lanzaba un florero.

-Hey que fue eso?-preguntó uno de los sirvientes mientras asomaba su cabeza por la puerta y examinaba el lugar-se encuentra usted bien?

-Me veo como si estuviera mal?!-espetó la rubia con tono odioso y con cara de asco.

-N-no princesa es solo que oí...

-Nada recoge esto y largate-dijo señalando el montón de tierra esparcida en el suelo y las flores destruidas.

-Claro su majestad-dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia y entrando a limpiar el desastre.

-Sabes a que hora llega Brittany?-dijo mientras colocaba su mano en su frente.

-N-no majestad, le llamo a sr. Hudson?

-Si y que venga rápido.

-Como desee majestad-dijo y procedió a retirarse.

No paso mucho tiempo en que llegara Finn a la habitación de la princesa.

-Me buscaba princesa?-pregunto el hombre mientras sigilosamente entraba.

-Si, a que hora llega Brittany?

-Ya esta en camino viene acompañada de Blaine, llegarán a las 7.

-Uhhhg y porqué tardará tanto?

-No lo se su majestad, me mantendré en contacto con Blaine.

-Hazlo ya!.

-Si princesa-dijo y se dispuso a ir.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~xx~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

12 Enero, Avión privado de inglaterra, 5.00 pm.

-Blainie-bear cuanto falta para llegar? Quinn debe estar esperando-dijo una rubia con ojos azules haciendo un puchero que en la cara de la chica se veía simplemente adorable.

-Aaaw Britt ya estamos cerca dentro de 2 horas llegamos seguro-dijo un hombre con cabello negro y rizado y ojos pardos.

-pero Blaine deberiamos llegar antes..

-Pero no podemos britt, mira estoy seguro de que a Quinn no le va a importar que llegues a las 7.

-Seguro?-dijo con una mirada esperansada.

-Si...o eso espero-dijo murmurando lo ultimo algo que la rubia no pareció notar.

-Bueno eso espero porque Quinnie me pidio que la ayudara con su vestido así que tengo que estar allí para ella.

-En serio Britt sigo sin comprender como es que ustedes 2 vuelan de un pais a otro solo por esa clase de cosas.-dijo el moreno mientras comía una papa frita.

-Es que eres hombre y no lo entenderías...o bueno casi hombre-soltó la rubia con una risita

-Hey! quien te viera pensaría que eres puro amor pero en realidad no lo eres tanto-contraatacó con una risa burlona.

-De verdad lo piensas?-dijo la rubia con ojos vidriosos.

-No Britt yo solo jugaba yo..

-Ja te engañe, tienes razón tengo mi lado oscuro-dijo riendo la rubia mientra tomaba un poco de vino.

-Britt-dijo dándole una palmadita en el brazo-aunque claro tu lado oscuro sería tan oscuro como una bombilla tampada por los dedos.

-Osea rojo?

-Algo asi...nunca podrias ser malvada a nivel de oscuridad oscuridad.

-Si puedo..

-Nup no esta en tu naturaleza-dijo mientras con una sonrisa le alborotaba el cabello.

-Bueno pero eso esta bien para mi.

-Para todos, tu solo eres mala conmigo...y los guardaespaldas de Quinn.

-Que esperas eres mi hermanastro y Quinn mi mejor amiga tengo que protegerla- dijo inflando pecho y poniendo sus puños en su cintura.

-Jajajaja siii super britt al rescate.

-Siempre-dijo y guiñó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-De todas maneras Britt creo que deberias darle una oportunidad al nuevo guardaespaldas de Quinn la última vez fuiste muy dura con...como se llamaba?

-Artie

-Ese mismo, digo inventar que te espiaba mientras dormías en la habitación de Quinn..

-Lo se, lo se, pero ese hombre era un cretino y Quinnie lo odiaba así que tenía que hacer algo. Ya conoces a Quinn sabes que ella hará lo imposible si quiere que despidan a uno de sus guardaespaldas y pensé que si le daba motivos sería mas rápido.

-Pero Britt casi lo metías preso! para ese tiempo eras menor de edad.

-Pero el se lo buscó. Punto-dijo la rubia con un tono de molestia y dando por finalizada la conversación a lo que el moreno no dijo nada mas y se colocó unos audifonos y empezó a escuchar música.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~xx~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

12 de Enero, Entrada principal. 7:30 pm

-Entonces dejame entender, la princesa simplemente vomitó sobre el ángel?-dijo Santana con un tono de burla.

-Así es pero..-empezó a argumentar Sam pero Santana lo cortó.

-Por que carajos lo hizo si todo estaba bien?

-Bueno fue una forma de defensa...

-Como que de defensa? quien se defiende de unas simples preguntas vomintando?-dijo la latina riendo.

-Bueno es que no entiendes los nervios que ella sentía. Alguna vez has sentido tantos nervios al hablar con una persona que te dan nauseas?

-No jajajaja

-No te creo ¬¬

-Bueno, bueno pero no como para vomitar.

-Bueno pues imaginate una mezcla de sentimientos entre nervios, furia, verguenza, deseo y encima presion mientras la misma persona que los causa te acorrala con preguntas demasiado personales.

-Jajajaja de todas formas no es razón para vomitarle a alguien.

-Claro que si.

-Es patetico-dijo mientras seguía riendo y soltando un suspiro para calmarse.

-Sabes eres muy critica-dijo el rubio cabizbajo.

-Lo se, pero no te pongas así no soy muy conformista que digamos-dijo zarandiandolo un poco-Hey pero en serio creo que lo que llevas es bueno me hace reír y a su manera romántico.

-En serio?

-Sip-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno en ese caso...-empezó a decir pero una voz lo cortó venía de unos pocos metros de el.

-Sam! que hay bro?-dijo un moreno.

-Blaine!-dijo el rubio levantandose y abrazando al chico de menor estatura.

-Sammy!-exclamó Brittany que venía con un bolso y se lanzó a los brazos del otro rubio envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de éste.

Hey Britt, te quedas esta noche?-dijo Sam mientras la ponía de nuevo en el piso.

-Sipi.

-Ah por cierto esta es Santana ella es la nueva...

-Un placer conocerte hermosa-dijo Blaine mientras le besaba la mano.

-El gusto es mio-respondió la latina con una sonrisa incomoda, normalmente le hubiese hecho una llave y lo inmovilizaría sin más pero Finn le hablo de Blaine y lo importante que era llevarse bien con los amigos de Quinn y las personas de la realeza.

-Holis! soy Brittany pero todos me dicen Britt-dijo la rubia abrazandola a lo que incomodamente Santana le regreso el abrazo.

-Santana. Todos me dicen así aunque a veces optan por decirme Satán-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Así? por que?-pregunto Brittany ladeando la cabeza a la derecha.

-Por mi temperamento, si alguien me molesta...

-Creeme no quieres saber-dijo con cara seria el chico de boca grande.

-Ok...oye nos tenemos que ir sino a Quinnie le va a dar algo, un placer hablamos luego-se despidio guiñandole un ojo a lo que Santana solo enarcó una ceja.

-Así es, hasta luego chicos-dijo Blaine con un movimiento de la mano.

Una vez que los 2 se habían ido Santana se volvió con una sonrisa hacia a Sam

-En serio esa es Brittany?!

-Si por que?-pregunto Sam con una mirada extrañada.

-Es hermosa! y super HOT le viste las piernas? son tan largas y...

-Wow parece que alguien acaba de ser totalmente impactada, creo que es la primera vez que te veo así-dijo con una sonrisa burlona el rubio mientras le tocaba con el dedo indice la nariz.

-BUeno usualmente solo acostumbro a mirar a las chicas sexys y ya sabes...comerlas con la mirada no es que no lo haya hecho con ella pero en serio es muy hermosa-explicó moviendo los brazos a todos lados.

-Jajaja espero que Britt no se ponga toda fría cuando descubra que eres la nueva guardaespaldas de Quinn, ella es muy sobreprotectora con ella.

-Bueno creo que entonces haré que solo hable maravillas de mi-dijo la latina con una sonrisa traviesa.

-O-oh.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~xx~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

12 Enero, sala de cine, 7:35 pm.

-Britt hasta que por fin llegas!-exclamó Quinn lanzandose a Britt con un gran abrazo de oso.

-Quinnie! lo se pero es que blaine se tardó demas en su juego de rugby y en la ducha-respondió la rubia mientras abrazaba a Quinn de la misma forma.

-Blaine te he dicho que no me gusta que alejes mucho tiempo de mi a Britt-le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

Si my bad-dijo Blaine levantando las manos.

-Iba a ver una pelicula así que Blaine por ahí estan tus gomitas-señalo a un bol con un monton de gomitas.

-Eres la mejor-respondió el moreno y fue por el bol.

-Lo se, Britt aquí tengo los chocolates y las palomitas.

-Yeeeey!-dijo mientras aplaudia.

-Britt ya tienes tu vestido?

-Sipi y tu?

-No me decido si el morado o el verde.

-Creo que el verde te quedaría genial.

-Es que no se Marley me dijo que llevaría un vestido verde.

-Pero el de ella es verde menta el tuyo no.

-Pero aun así...

-Entonces usa el morado.

-No lo se es que es algo incomodo.

-Pero Quinnie lo podemos recortar.

-No crees que le quita elegancia?

-NO solo hay que tener cuidado en recortar.

-Lo vas a hacer tu no?

-Aparentemente.

_Siiii, gracias Britt-dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla a lo que Brittany sonrió.

-Ah por cierto, no me dijiste que ahora en seguridad trabajaba una chica tan bella-dijo Britt mientras comia un chocolate.

-De quien hablas?-pregunto extrañada Quinn

-De Santana por supuesto-dijo como si fuese la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-QUE?! no puedes estar hablando de ella-dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos y con enojo en su voz

-Por que no? que tiene de malo?-preguntó con un puchero.

-Porque ella es mi nueva guardaespaldas y es una maldita hipócrita.

-Que?! p-pero Sam no dijo...uuugg Blaine lo interrumpio y...aaag por que es una hipócrita?

-Porque cuando llego prácticamente me dijo que no tenía intensiones de cuidarme y con mis padres empezo hasta a crear un plan de "estrategia" para cuidarme y me quito mi vida social.

-Mentira! en serio? pero se porto tan amable conmigo..-espetó con incredulidad Brittany.

-Eso es lo que ella hace te manipula tiene a todos encantados pero conmigo es una completa perra.

-No puede ser...definitivamente acaba de arruinar cualquier posibilidad de amistad-dijo firmemente la chica mientras levantaba el menton-aunque tienes que admitir que es muy hermosa.

-No lo se Britt sinceramente no puedo verla mas que con odio así que no creo que sea hermosa.

-Que lastima que sea así...en serio esta buena.

-Britt no habrás tenido un crush repentino no?-pregunto la princesa con preocupación.

-No, no para nada-dijo mas bien tratando de convencerrse a si misma.

-Chicas pueden callarse quiero ver la película que por si no se dieron cuenta empezó hace rato-dijo Blaine de quien las chicas ni se habían enterado de que seguía ahí a o que ambas soltaron una risita.

-Si, si rían pero dejenme decirles que no es agradable que te ignoren-dijo fingiendo molestia.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~xx~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Iba a seguir con el capitulo pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo y de verdad que no se cuando me pueda volver a meter así que no quise hacerlos esperar mas. Espero poder actualizar pronto así que por favor no dejen de leerlo.

XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

13 Enero, Gran salón, 5:38 pm.

-Y que te dijo el rey cuando le dijiste que no querías y que no ibas a dormir en la misma habitación que Quinn?-preguntó Sam mientras movía unas mesas y Santana colocaba los centros de mesas.

-Bueno al principio me negó la petición pero después de que le diera todos mis argumentos aceptó y me quedaré en unas de las habitaciones de invitados-respondió casualmente y se recostó de la mesa-Hubieses visto las miradas que me daban esas 2. Sabes ese momento incomodo en el que entras en una habitación y los que se encontraban en ella se quedan repentinamente en silencio porque sabes que estaban hablando de ti? bueno eso fue exactamente lo que pasó te juro si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerta-soltó una pequeña risa y se pasó una mano por el cabello-Y te juro que esta Brittany me manda señales mixtas en un momento me está guiñando y después prácticamente me gruñe.

-Jajajaja bueno tómalo por el lado bueno a ella le atraes-Sam respondió y se recostó con ella de la mesa-Hey estoy seguro de que si hablas con Britt te la vas a ganar y sabes muy bien que si te la ganas a ella te ganas parte de la princesa-sonrió de medio lado este.

-Si bueno el problema es cuando y como hablar con ella, te aseguro que si la princesa esta alrededor no me la ganaré ni de chiste-Santana dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Eso es sencillo de arreglar. Hoy es la fiesta.

-Y...?

-Y que es de mascaras es decir que Quinn puede pasarte desapercibida si te ve con Britt y ella puede ya sabes soltarse un poco mas contigo-dijo el rubio como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Hmmm...eso podría fncionar-dijo pensativa.

-Muchas gracias chicos por la ayuda-dijo una mujer alta, con ojos café y cabello color miel.

-Cuando quieras Jo, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea verdad Lopez?-dijo Sam con una enorme sonrisa.

-Por supuesto-afirmó esta con otra sonrisa.

-En verdad lo aprecio chicos no puedo creer que los hombres de la agencia no se hayan presentado-dijo alzando las manos en señal de frustración.

-Bueno pero gracias a eso ayudamos a semejante belleza como tu-dijo Puck quien estaba detrás de ella.

-Supongo, gracias Noah-se ruborizó Jo.

-Necesitas ayuda con algo mas?-preguntó Santana mientras estiraba los brazos.

-No así esta bien del resto me encargo yo. Anabeth me dijo que ya tu mascara esta con tu vestido en tu habitación-informó la mujer mientras colocaba una serie de platos en la mesa.

-Oh esta bien me iré a duchar y comenzaré a prepararme avísame si necesitas mas ayuda-anunció la latino y le palmeaba el hombro a Sam.

-Espera casi lo olvido toma-se apresuró a alcanzar Sam y le entregó un pequeño microfono el cual sacó de su solapa-Así todos los guardias estamos comunicados Puck, Finn y yo estaremos en el baile pero también te puedes comunicar con Tyler y Walt.

-Oh muy bien te veo luego?-Sam asintió y Santana siguió con su camino.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

13 Enero, habitación de la princesa, 6:47 pm.

-Britt pasame el rubor por favor-pidió Quinn mientras terminaba de aplicarse el rimel y la otra rubia se lo pasó a lo que se empezaba aplicar la pintura de labios-Gracias. Sabes si Marley llegó?

-Blaine dijo que la vio hablando con tu madre hace como 5 minutos-respondió al terminar de pintarse los labios con un sonoro "pop"

-Oh bien supongo que no tardará en subir-respondió la princesa a lo que se acomodaba el peinado un poco.

-Si oye...crees que Santana te va a seguir como lo hacia Artie?-preguntó con cautela pues no quería que Quinn se enojara para su sorpresa respondió calmadamente.

-Probablemente pero descuida tengo un plan para dejarla en ridículo-sonrió con malicia y caminó hacia la cama donde tenía la mascara, era una preciosa mascara veneciana plateado que combinaba muy bien con el vestido.

-_Bonjour chers me manquer?_(Hola queridas ¿me extrañaron?)-dijo una mujer alta con un vestido verde menta, con cabello color chocolate arreglado delicadamente en un hermoso peinado que caía su hombro derecho, portaba una hermosa mascara veneciana dorada que hacia resaltar sus hermosos ojos cerúleos.

-Marley!-Gritaron ambas rubias y corrieron a abrazar a la mujer la cual soltó una pequeña risa y correspondió al abrazo de las rubias.

-_Ils sont à la fois beau_(Están hermosas las dos)-mientras las miraba de arriba abajo-Como han estado? intente venir antes pero Kurt llegó tarde de su lección de piano-explicó Marley quien jugaba con la máscara de Brittany la cual era roja con ligeros toques de dorado y que tenia una vara con la que se sostenía.

-Aaag Kurt vino?-pregunto fastidiada Brittany.

-_Oui_-respondió Marley con un suspiro-y todavía sigue enojado con Blaine en serio Britt me tiene verde con eso de "No puedo creer que Blaine gompiega conmigo pogque supuestamente descubgió que no le gustan los hombres como le gustan las mujeges"-dijo imitando el fuerte acento de su hermanastro Kurt-O "Es que no soy lo suficientemente guapo paga el? dime Magley que pueden teneg las mujeges que no tenga yo? debí seguig con Adam pego noooo..." En serio estaba que tomaba el paracaídas y me lanzaba o peor lo empujaba a el-dijo con un tono fastidiado y enfatizando lo que dijo con las manos a lo que ambas rubias rompieron en risas.

-Jajajaja ese Kurt siempre tan dramático. Aunque Blaine no tiene la culpa que nosotras las mujeres seamos tan fabulosas-dijo entre risas Brittany.

-Y es exactamente por ese dramatismo que Blaine lo dejó-Quinn espetó mientras revisaba su celular.

-Es exactamente lo que le dije pero NOOO el arruinar una relación? imposible-dijo con sarcasmo Marley mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Pero Blaine nunca quiso lastimarlo el solo fue honesto-Brittany contestó con un puchero.

-_Je sais, je sais_(Lo sé, lo sé) es solo que Kurt es muy terco y como aún sigue herido seguirá quejándose por suerte el se irá con Berry y yo me quedaré aquí _vérité chère?(_verdad querida?_)-_dijo Marley batiendo sus pestañas a Quinn.

-_Bien sûr, mon ange_(por supuesto mi angel)-sonrió Quinn mientras le lanzaba un beso.

Britt dejó salir un suspiro-Será mejor que bajemos quedan com min. para que la fiesta comience-ambas mujeres asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

13 Enero, Gran salón, 8:17 pm.

La fiesta iba muy bien personas de la realeza de todo el mundo habían venido. Inició con una bella música y una gran cantidad de bailarines salieron de todas las entradas disponibles y 2 acrobatas mas del techo quienes se movían con gracia en la tela. La cena presentaba comidas de diferentes países y con decoraciones hermosas.

-Parece que algo bueno si salió de ser niñera-declaró Santana quien se había quitado su mascara de cara completa para poder comer.

-Lo sé estas comidas son deliciosas. Pasame la _Boulibasse _y el _schnitzel-_pidió Sam quien también se había quitado su mascara ya que su mascara tenía un pico que le iba a permitir comer.

-Estas seguro que puedes con todo eso? mira que todavía me debes ese baile-dijo entre risas la latina que le pasaba la comida que pidió.

-Pues claro morena! yo tengo un estomago de hierro y te tengo que recompezar por no haberte dicho lo del baile-respondió con una gran sonrisa el rubio dando un bocado a su comida.

-Lo que digas Trouty mouth pero te lo advierto no quiero vomito en mi vestido y por el amor a dios limpiate la boca te vas a manchar.

-Si mama-se limpió y comenzó a mirar fijamente a Quinn que se encontraba varias mesas de frente.

-No deberías estar cuidando a la princesa?-pregunto Finn a Santana comiendo un poco de su sopa.

-Eso hago pero no voy a estar pegada a ella todo el tiempo por dios una mujer necesita su espacio además de que simplemente no soy un perro para ir detrás de ella todo el tiempo-respondió esta con neutralidad-Y desde aquí la puedo vigilar perfectamente como Evans aquí practicamente esta babeando-espetó con una sonrisa burlona y se limpiaba la boca delicadamente.

-Hey! yo no la estaba observando-protestó el rubio a lo que Puck le dió una palmada en la espalda.

-Esta bien viejo todos quisiéramos poder acostarnos con ella es preciosa-dijo este con una sonrisa picara.

-Puckerman!-el rubio le pegó en la cabeza-no digas eso, ademas yo no me quiero acostar con ella.

-Si claaaaaro-respondieron todos en la mesa donde se encontraban los guardias y guardaespaldas cenando.

-No no tiene razón el esta enamorado-dijo con burla un hombre con cabello rebelde y pelirrojo batiendo sus pestañas.

-Cállate Rick!-empujó el rubio al hombre.

-Aaaaw pero si es tierno Sammy tienes que admitirlo-se burló Santana.

-Cierra la boca.

-Jajaja ya pues dejemos de fastidiarlo no es como si no lo supiéramos-declaró un hombre alto y fornido muy guapo con cabello castaño claro y ojos zafiros.

-Walt tiene razón es más deberíamos ponernos a trabajar Rick, Walt, Puckerman vámonos-se levantó un hombre un poco bajo de estatura pero muy fornido con ojos cafés, una barba bien recortada, cabello negro y una gran nariz que no tardó en cubrir con las mascara.

-Tyler tiene razón hasta luego trouty mouth, Lopez, Finn-dijo asintiendo Puck quien ya se había puesto su mascara de cara completa.

-Hey consíguete tu propio sobrenombre-protesto Santana refiriendose al apodo que le puso a Sam.

-Bueno y como te fue con Brittany?-preguntó Finn mientras comía unos caracoles se ajustaba su antifaz.

-No muy bien ayer me mandó muchas señales mixtas creo que le agradé al principio pero después la "princesita" le dijo no se que y se puso toda fría-contestó con amargo y se puso su mascara la cual parecía tener otra mascara.

-Hmmm dale tiempo deberías hablar con ella y listo...oye ya..ya conociste a Marley?-preguntó Finn con un poco de nerviosismo.

-No aún no pero oí que se iba a quedar aquí por como 2 semanas o eran 3? tu vas a escoltarla a donde quiera ir no?

-Así es y se queda por el resto del mes.

-Ahh ya pues entonces habrá mas que tiempo suficiente para conocerla ya veré como consigo hablar con ella y Brittany-dijo pensativa-Oye de casualidad te gusta Marley?-ladeó la cabeza hacía la derecha para demostrar su confusión.

Finn visiblemente se tenso y con una sonrisa de medio lado respondió-Claro que no soy solo el que la escolta durante su estadía aquí y te agradecería si bajas la voz-dijo cada vez bajando el volumen de su voz e inclinandose en la mesa para que esta pudiera oírla.

-Así? no suenas muy convincente pero por que debo bajar la voz?-susurró la latina.

-Porque si te escucha Rachel, Finn es hombre muerto-respondió Sam también inclinado sobre la mesa.

-Rachel quien es Rachel?-preguntó con obvia confusión la latina.

-Es la "novia" de Finn y la princesa de Italia-el rubio contestó haciendo las comillas en el aire en la palabra novio.

-Vaya te conseguiste una princesa bien hech Finn pero por que las comillas?.

-Porque es mas su stalker/mama-dijo en un tono divertido.

-Callate...

-Espera es o no tu novia?

-Lo es pero...

-Finn no tiene las bolas para romper con ella, además es comprensible Rachel es algo...intensa y normal o no sigue siendo una princesa yo te dije que era una mala idea pero...-el rubio fue cortado por una voz un poco chillona que se acercaba.

-_Baby io sono entusiasta di incontrare finalmente!_(Bebé estoy encantada de encontrarte finalmente)-dijo una mujer pequeña, con cabello azabache, ojos azabaches una nariz un poco grande pero no la hacía fea, llevaba un vestido color crema y una mascara de antifaz de la cual sobresalían plumas que variaban en color café y beige. Rachel se inclinó y le dio un beso a Finn.

-Rach! que bueno verte, estas cansada del viaje?-pregunto Finn mientras sujetaba a Rachel quien se había sentado en sus piernas. Santana internamente agradecía a dios que llevaba una mascara de cara completa y que ocultaba su cara de diversión al ver lo incomodo que se veía Finn.

-_un piccolo ma non abbastanza_(Un poco pero no lo suficiente)-respondió en un tono seductor a lo que Finn sonrió nerviosamente que por suerte nada mas Sam y Santana notaron.

-Rach quiero presentarte a Santana ella es la nueva guardaespaldas de Quinn y una vieja amiga de la universidad-presento el hombre haciendo un gesto hacia Santana quien sacó la mano y estrechó la de Rachel.

-Un placer-dijo la latina con un ligero tono de diversión en su voz que Rachel no notó.

-_il piacere è mio_(el placer es mio)espero que la princesa no te esté causando problemas ya-dijo con una sonrisa de 1600 wats había algo en el tono en que dijo princesa que a Santana le pareció raro y lanzó una fugaz mirada a Sam quien articulo con la boca un "luego te digo".

-Por los momentos no aunque no puedo decir que seguirá así.

-Hmmm esa Quinn siempre causando problemas espero que esta vez no...halla accidentes-levantó un poco la barbilla y tomo un sorbo de la copa de Finn.

-Si...yo también.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo antes de que Sam finalmente hablara.

-Bueno Santana creo que es hora de pagarte ese baile que te debo-se puso su mascara y le ofreció la mano a Santana quien la tomo con gracia y se levanto-Nos vemos luego, buenas noches Rachel.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches princesa-dijo Santana con una leve reverencia y siguió a Sam hacia la pista de baile.

-Buenas noches...que agradable mujer-respondió Rachel con una sonrisa educada y lo ultimo se lo dijo a su novio.

-Creeme aún no la conoces bien tiene...un fuerte temperamento-Finn sonrió ante el recuerdo de una Santana discutiendo con un profesor.

-O si?

-No tienes idea jaja.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

13 Enero, Gran salón, 9:29 pm.

-Agg Rachel no puede faltar ni a una sola fiesta en la cual nadie la quiere ni siquiera Hudson la quiere aquí-dijo con amargo Quinn quien tomaba un trago de su copa de vino.

-_Calmez-vous cher, ou vous obtiendrez les rides_(Calmate querida o te van a salir arrugas)Ademas Rachel no ha hecho nada...aún-dijo Marley quien se acomodaba su mascara.

-Tu misma lo dijiste no ha hecho nada _aún_ siempre se las arregla para hacer algo para arruinar el humor-contestó Brittany quien movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música y mantenía la vista fija en la hermosa chica con vestido rojo que bailaba con Sam.

-Su simple presencia arruina el humor-corrigió Quinn.

-Ay ya cálmate Quinn déjala en paz ella no seas tan dura con ella-dijo Blaine comiendo una uva.

-Claro Blaine tu apenas has pasado tiempo con ella...bastardo suertudo-murmuro para lo que estaban en la mesa.

-Esa boca Fabray-reprendió una mujer con una mascara que solo dejaba ver su boca, de ojos marrones y piel mocca.

-Sorry 'Cedes es que...bueno tu me entiendes.

-Esta bien pero sabes que te pueden oír y eso solo nos traerá problemas.

-'Cedes tiene razón...Britt quieres bailar?-dijo Blaine haciendo gesto hacia la pista en particular a la chica con vestido rojo y le dio una sonrisa de conocimiento.

-Sipi-dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Marley quieres bailar-pregunto un hombre con piel del color del café con leche, ojos castaños y mascara de antifaz negro.

-_Merci_ Jake pero estoy muy llena ahora tal vez mas tarde.

-Llena apenas tocaste tu comida-declaró Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que para ti es poco para mi es mucho-respondió con una señal discreta de "guarda silencio"

-Francesas...-murmuro Mercedes mientras se levantaba a bailar con su novio.

-O esta bien...no es por Ryder no?-preguntó cauteloso.

-Pues claro que no! Jake ya habíamos tenido esta conversación-respondió indignada mientras se ponía de pie-Si me disculpan estaré afuera a tomar algo **sola**-hizo énfasis al ver que Jake también se empezaba a poner de pie y salió del salón.

-Tu nunca aprendes verdad? ¬¬-dijo Quin también colocándose de pie al ver que uno de los principes de Rumania le ofrecía un baile.

-Y ahora que?-se quejó esté dando un golpe a la mesa.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

-Te dije que soy muy bueno bailando-dijo un poco fuerte Sam hacia Santana.

-Ja! no como Chang.

-Y que esperas no soy chino.

-Eso es racista Evans-dijo sin evitar reírse.

-Mira quien habla-dijo sonriendo también.

-Ejem me permites bailar con la señorita?-dijo Brittany al tocarle el hombro a Sam.

-Ehh seguro Britt. Hola Blaine-respondió y procedía a alejarse con Blaine.

-Y a que debo el placer de bailar con usted?-pregunto en un tono coqueto Santana quien tomo de la cintura a la rubia y se mecía al ritmo lento de la nueva canción.

-Simple curiosidad-respondió la rubia mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la otra.

-Así?

-Mhmm quiero confirmar mis sospechas..

-Sospechas? de que?-se hizo la inocente la latina mientras giraba un poco.

-De quien se esconde detrás de la mascara por supuesto.

-Ahhhh pero creo que eso ya lo sabes-respondió esta con un tono aún mas coqueto.

-Te da calor? digo la mascara?-preguntó esta mientras daba un giro y volvía a los brazos de la latina.

-Si un poco, mas si hablo mucho-respondió con serenidad.

-Por que no te la quitas entonces?-susurró suavemente en el oído de la latina.

-Creo que ambas sabemos porqué además de que le quita "misterio".

-Creí que ya habíamos establecido que sabía quien eres?

-Si pero los demás no...y yo simplemente dije una suposición.

-Sabes que acertaste.

-Entonces...dime quien soy?

-Santana-respondió la rubia con un tono mas ronco.

-Acertaste...dime cual quieres que sea tu premio?

-Lo que sea?-dijo mirandola a los ojos fijamente.

-No lo se eso depende...

-De que?

-De lo que desees no quisiera que despues te arrepintieras-respondió mirándola de una forma tan intensa que las piernas de la rubia se volvieran de gelatina.

-Y que crees que pediré?

-Mmm no estoy segura apenas te conozco.

-Tal vez debamos arreglar eso-dijo acercando su rostro al de Santana

-Si..tal vez si...a fin de cuentas tu eres la del premio.

-Entonces que así sea...-susurró Brittany al tiempo que con su mano derecha sujetaba la mascara que portaba Santana y empezaba a deslizarla hacia arriba cuando unos golpecitos en su hombro le impidió la tarea al girar se encontró con un nervioso Blaine.

-Ummm Britt te necesito ahora...

-Que quieres Blaine?-respondió con un ligero tono de irritación.

-Es solo que...en serio te necesito-dijo balanceando su peso de un pie a otro.

-Ugg bien-con molestia se voltio hacia Santana quien ya se había vuelto a acomodar la mascara. Se inclinó y suavemente le susurro al oído-Después continuamos lo que dejamos.

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas aún te debo ese premio.

-Ten por seguro que lo cobrare-dijo esta vez ya alejándose

-Que así sea-declaró mirando con la misma intensidad de antes a lo que Brittany sonrió.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**Bueno hasta aquí iba a continuarlo pero es tarde (4:00 am) y estoy cansada. **

**Siento haber tardado tanto es que no había estado muy inspirada que digamos, espero que este golpe de inspiración no desaparezca el resto de la semana. **

**Yo se que los apellidos no sean realmente de los paises pero buehh es un fanfic(xD)y algunas de las cosas que ponga en otro idioma pueden estar mal es que estoy usando es traductor google so... bueno eso gracias por los reviews espero y sigan leyendo **

**XOXO**


End file.
